Suzuno Osugi
''Suzuno Osugi (大杉 鈴乃 Ōsugi Suzuno)'' is a supporting character of the anime and manga series Fushigi Yuugi and the game Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun. She is the Priestess of Byakko and she is one of the heroines of Fushigi Yuugi's prequel manga, Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Senki. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities * Painting: In Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Senki, it is revealed that she is good at painting. History Suzuno is the daughter of Takao Osugi, the assistant as well as close friend of the father of Takiko Okuda, Einosuke Okuda. Not much details has been revealed about Suzuno, since the full story of Byakko has not been written yet. However, it was showned that she was the second Priestess who enter the book. Because, after Takiko's death, her father was entrusted with The Universe of The Four Gods by Einosuke and she manages to get the book from him. Suzuno becomes the Priestess of Byakko inside the book. She fell in love with a Byakko warrior named Tatara, and the two of them become lovers. However, they were torned apart and Suzuno was forced to go back to her original world after she has successfully summon Byakko. Like Miaka and Tamahome, it is known that she and Tatara ask Byakko to let them together with each other. However, it is said that it is the wish that can't be granted. Byakko Senki Suzuno got sented to the Shijintenchisho when she was eight years old. That time, there is the first The Great Kanto Earthquake happen in Japan. To save her life, her father told her to open the book and run inside and never goes back to their world. Plot Suzuno has never make any physical appearances in Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun. But, she is mentioned by Tatara as his beloved as well as the owner of the mirror that become the Byakko's Shinzaho he's guarding. Trivia * She is the first Priestess who were known to survive the ordeal with the Beast Gods * She belongs to the Art Club in her school. * Amongst the priestesses, she is the only one who were known to have seen the changing of the three eras: Taishou, Showa, and Heisei. * She share the same voice actress as a Seiryuu celestial warrior, Miboshi. * This hasn't been proven, but it was speculated by some fans that her story as a priestess will become the darkest in the Fushigi Yuugi universe, since Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko Ibun deals with evil spirits as well as curses and the current chapters of Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko Senki deals with child trafficking. * The year when she went into the book for the first time is the same year as the year when the Okuda murder happened. * She thought that Takiko only went married when she heard of her disappearance. * Unlike the other two Priestesses, she found out about Takiko's death earlier. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Priestess Category:Humans Category:Stub Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Friend of the Heroines